dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Shadow Dragon Saga
The is the fourth and final saga of Dragon Ball GT, taking place after the Super 17 Saga. It is the end of the GT series. This saga follows the final decisive battle for Earth and brings the series full-circle after 510 episodes (including the two 1993 OVA episodes), detailing the lengthy saga of Goku and his friends. This saga aired in Japan in 1997. It is part of season two in the U.S and aired in late 2004 and early 2005. Plot An insidious black smoke issues forth from the Dragon Balls, and from it emerges the Black Smoke Shenron. Old Kai and Kibito Kai urgently explain to a stunned Goku that an overuse of the Dragon Balls over so many years has caused a build-up of negative energy to accumulate within them and disrupt their balance (prior to the invention of the Dragon Radar, the Dragon Balls would often go unused for centuries at a time, allowing the negative energy to disperse harmlessly). The stress of using the Dragon Balls yet again has caused the negative energy to at last erupt all at once and coalesce into a dragon of darkness who cares nothing for granting wishes; instead, he ingests the Dragon Balls and, in a swirling storm of wind and smoke, divides their incredible power and splits off into seven separate entities. These Shadow Dragons, each in possession of a Dragon Ball, promptly scatter across the earth and cause a haze of negative energy to envelop the atmosphere, leaving Goku and the others to ponder over what they should do. Feeling responsible for the exploitation of the Dragon Balls over the years (everybody else, including the Old Kai, blames Bulma for creating the Dragon Radar), Goku resolves to chase down each of the Shadow Dragons and recover the mystical orbs, thus restoring Shenron to his rightful place. Pan comes along, against Goku's better judgment, and with Giru's help they begin the hunt. The portly, pollution-spewing Haze Shenron is the first dragon the heroes meet, using his poisonous powers to sap Pan and Goku of their energy-but thanks to Giru, who is unaffected by the pollution, the heroes blow him away and purify the lake he tainted. The diminutive Rage Shenron nearly beats the duo with his Electric Slime, but a convenient rainstorm shorts out his powers and leaves him easy prey for Goku's Kamehameha. Oceanus Shenron proves troublesome with her beautiful disguise and deadly wind powers, but Pan figures out the villain's weakness and helps her grandfather turn the tide. The burrowing, brutal Naturon Shenron is the greatest challenge yet, especially when he hijacks Pan's body as both power boost and hostage. Luckily, a clever trick allows Goku to retrieve his granddaughter, leaving Naturon in a puny form that is destroyed with ease. The true challenge begins when Goku and Pan meet Nuova Shenron, the Four-Star Dragon and a master of fire. Goku is forced to transform into Super Saiyan 4, and an intense battle ensues. During the fight, Goku and Nuova Shenron develop a mutual respect for each other's skills, but before a winner is decided, the Saiyan's arm is frozen solid. Nuova's brother, Eis Shenron, arrives and demands that Nuova team up with him to obliterate Goku. Nuova Shenron refuses, since there is no honor in such ruthless combat, and a dismayed Eis Shenron takes matters into his own hands as he beats down his brother and fights Goku one-on-one. With underhanded tactics and his freezing abilities, the Three-Star Dragon manages to encase Goku in ice, but when he tells Nuova to finish Goku off, Nuova unfreezes the Saiyan instead. Thoroughly dominated by the enraged Saiyan, Eis Shenron surrenders and begs for his life-only to make a final attack that leaves Goku completely blind. Despite his handicap, Goku is still too much for Eis Shenron to handle, utterly destroying him with Dragon Fist. Seeing little honor in attacking a disadvantaged opponent, Nuova Shenron offers Goku an antidote for his blindness, only to be killed instantly by Syn Shenron, who carries the One-Star Dragon Ball. Having disposed of his brother and destroyed the antidote, Syn immediately engages Goku in battle. Blind and weary, Goku is beaten to within an inch of his life by the most powerful of all the Shadow Dragons, losing his Super Saiyan 4 transformation and falling unconscious towards a stone sword. Goku is rescued by his family and friends, who offer their help. Goku insists that no number of people will be enough to overcome Syn Shenron and declares the situation to be hopeless, but the heroes have a different plan: rather than fight together, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks plan to lend every last ounce of their combined Saiyan energy to Goku, restoring his strength. Majuub barely manages to hold Syn Shenron off long enough for this to be accomplished, and the result is a full-power Super Saiyan 4 Goku who is far superior to his opponent despite being blind. Goku thoroughly demonstrates his advantage before blasting Syn away with his strongest Kamehameha, but the Shadow Dragon clings to life, ready to reveal his trump card. By ingesting the other six Dragon Balls, Syn Shenron transforms into Omega Shenron, an even stronger beast with the individual powers of all seven Shadow Dragons. Despite regaining his sight, Goku finds himself outmatched again and again, even after combining his two strongest attacks, and has made up his mind to sacrifice his life in a final kamikaze effort before Vegeta shows up to even the score. At Vegeta's insistence, Goku holds off his effort. With Bulma in tow, Vegeta reveals his plan: to become a Super Saiyan 4. Bulma uses the Blutz Wave Generator to power up Vegeta, causing him to regrow his tail, transform into a Great Ape, and ascend to the level of Super Saiyan 4. Even with Goku and Vegeta on equal footing and teamed together, Omega Shenron is still the superior force, leading Vegeta to suggest fusion. The collective sons of Goku and Vegeta hold off Omega Shenron long enough for the two rivals to fuse into the incomparable Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta. He easily outmatches Omega Shenron, even tricking the Shadow Dragon into helping him restore the damaged planet by purifying and deflecting Omega Shenron's Negative Karma Ball. With the cloak of negative energy dispelled, Gogeta unleashes his full power against Omega, forcing the dragon to expel six of the seven Dragon Balls. Unfortunately, Gogeta spends too much of the battle toying with his enemy and defuses before he can deliver final blow, leaving the horrified pair in the same predicament as before. Syn immediately begins restoring his power by consuming the Dragon Balls, but Goku quickly swallows the Four-Star Ball before the villain can get to it. Despite this handicap, the ultimate Shadow Dragon is far too strong for the weakened Super Saiyan 4 duo, leaving fusion as the only option. Their attempts are interrupted at every turn, as Omega Shenron is determined to stop the return of Gogeta. At last, the Saiyans find the chance to fuse after using the Afterimage Technique to throw Omega off their trail, but the fusion fails to work. The fight against the One-Star Dragon has left Goku too weak to fuse, and a final attempt reverts him to his child form. With fusion impossible, Omega Shenron descends on Goku and Vegeta, confident that his victory is imminent. However, Omega pauses when Nuova Shenron emerges from Goku's forehead, purified by the latter's positive energy. The two trick Omega into an unguarded moment, allowing Nuova to use his Nova Sphere. Alas, Omega evades the blow by possessing Nuova's body, destroying him and reabsorbing the final Dragon Ball in the process. Worse yet, Vegeta's energy runs out and he reverts to his normal state. At this point, the two Saiyans are absolutely powerless against the might of Omega Shenron, who renews his assault. Tiring of the one-sided battle, Omega attempts to obliterate the planet once again with his Negative Karma Ball, but Goku leaps into the path of the attack and desperately tries to repel it. As he is slowly pushed back into the ground, he reflects on how the entire crisis was the result of overusing the Dragon Balls. He vows that the world will stop using them to solve their problems, if only he can defeat Omega Shenron. His plea seems to be in vain; the ball finally detonates, leaving a massive crater and no sign of Goku. The other heroes have no time to mourn the loss, as Omega begins enveloping the Earth in negative energy, intending to spread destruction across the universe. As disasters rage across the battered planet, Vegeta gives Trunks three commands: to gather everyone into Bulma's spaceship and make their escape; to find a way to defeat the Shadow Dragon; and not to follow him as he continues his hopeless offensive against Omega. Despite Vegeta's wishes, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks join the battle as well, but none of them can make any impression against this horrific embodiment of the Dragon Balls' power. The Saiyans are felled one by one, but Vegeta assures Omega that he has lost the battle despite everything. At that moment, a massive Spirit Bomb rises into the sky, courtesy of Goku gathering energy from everyone on Earth. Despite the impressive size of the attack, Goku knows that it won't be enough to stop his final foe, so he contacts King Kai with a request. As Omega unleashes a futile barrage of energy blasts on the powered-up Saiyan, the four Kais telepathically call on everyone in the universe to give their energy to Goku. The result is a Universal Spirit Bomb too massive for any evil to stand against it, and with nothing more to do, Goku hurls his attack at Omega. With a final scream of rage and fear, the ultimate Shadow Dragon is completely obliterated in a terrific blast, restoring the Dragon Balls to their normal state. With all seven Shadow Dragons defeated, Shenron himself appears, much to the heroes' confusion as nobody summoned him. Coiling overhead, the mighty dragon heals Goku of his wounds and explains that the Dragon Balls were never intended to be used as frequently as they had been; they were to be revered in a world where their power was unnecessary. Now that the Dragon Balls have suffered an overload of negative energy, the Eternal Dragon must separate himself from Earth for 100 years to prevent the Dragon Balls from becoming corrupted again. Goku understands, but asks the Eternal Dragon for one last wish: to restore the Earth and her people, who have borne the costs of battles that were never theirs to join. Shenron grants this wish, but asks Goku to accompany him, as he is not powerful enough to grant the wish by himself without negative effects. Entrusting Vegeta with the defense of the Earth, Goku hops on Shenron's back and flies off, telling his friends and family that they will meet again. Bulma also remembers her first time meeting Goku when she was sixteen years old and thinks that she is going to miss him. Shenron goes by Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu, training by a waterfall, followed by Yamcha and Puar, fixing a car in the desert where they and Goku first met. Goku then makes a stop at the Kame House to see Master Roshi and an elderly Krillin, who is revived by the Dragon Balls. While there, Goku and Krillin reminisce about when they were kids, and tells him of the Shadow Dragons, and decide to have a friendly spar for old times' sake. After Krillin wins, Goku compliments his old friend on his strength and disappears without saying a word. As a perplexed Krillin searches for Goku, Master Roshi looks up in the sky, knowing Goku is leaving, and tells Goku to thank Shenron for the Dragon Balls. Next, Goku stops in Hell to see Piccolo, currently defending the resident ogres from a belligerent monster. Explaining that he is leaving, Goku tells Piccolo that he is glad they met and joined forces. Declaring that Piccolo has become a good friend, Goku assures the Namekian that he will get out of Hell someday. They shake hands and Goku leaves. Meanwhile, back on the obliterated battlefield, Goku's family and friends depart to their own respective homes, with Goten and Gohan assuring Chi-Chi that Goku will be back for dinner. Pan, however, comes upon the set of clothes that Goku had been wearing before leaving with Shenron; Vegeta tells her to keep them dear to her forever before Vegeta leaves and Pan bids farewell to Goku. Meanwhile, Goku flies through beautiful golden clouds atop Shenron's head, the Dragon Balls circling around him. He closes his eyes, allowing each of the Dragon Balls to enter his body, eventually causing Goku to disappear. This ensures that the negative energy within the balls can effectively dissipate using Goku's positive energy. With Goku's destiny at last fulfilled, Shenron roars and flies into a bright light, bringing Goku's story to an end. 100 years later, almost all of the original Dragon Team have died of natural causes, and an elderly Pan is the only one left. At the 64th World Martial Arts Tournament, Goku's great-great-grandson, Goku Jr., now finds himself competing in the final round of the Jr. Division wearing Goku's old clothes. His grandmother, Pan, and his school friends watch on in the audience as his opponent comes onto the stage; Vegeta Jr., is a descendant of the original Vegeta. Pan soon learns this from the boy's mother who bares a resemblance to Bulma and thus cheers her grandson with all the encouragement she can give. With the bell tolling, the two boys fight in an even battle, amazing the crowd, who've never seen such feats as flight and super speed before in their lives. The two boys stop fighting just long enough for both to go Super Saiyan and compliment each other's abilities. As the fight resumes, Pan catches a glimpse of her grandfather, Goku (now an adult again without his tail), in the audience watching the fight. Wanting to see him, she moves through the crowd where she saw him, but he disappears; she realizes she has lost him in the crowd just as the winner is announced, but she knows that he has returned. With the battle of his descendant finished, Goku walks along the outside of the World Martial Arts Tournament arena, flashing back to every major event in his lifetime from the adoption with Grandpa Gohan to the defeat of Baby. The old hero of the universe then flies upward as he grabs his Power Pole. Giving his final wave, Goku calls his old Flying Nimbus cloud and flies into the distance with a yell of "Till we meet again, guys!" officially wrapping up the story of Dragon Ball. Characters Battles featured *Pan vs. Haze Shenron *Goku and Pan vs. Haze Shenron *Giru vs. Haze Shenron *Goku and Pan vs. Haze Shenron *Goku and Pan vs. Rage Shenron (Super Shadow Dragon) *Goku (Super Saiyan 4) vs. Rage Shenron (Super Shadow Dragon) *Goku and Pan vs. Rage Shenron (Super Shadow Dragon) *Goku and Pan vs. Oceanus Shenron (Princess Oto) *Goku vs. Oceanus Shenron (Princess Oto) *Goku and Pan vs. Oceanus Shenron (Princess Oto/Shadow Dragon) *Goku (Super Saiyan 4) vs. Naturon Shenron (Mole absorbed) *Goku (Super Saiyan 4) and Pan vs. Naturon Shenron (Mole absorbed) *Goku (Base/Super Saiyan 4) vs. Naturon Shenron (Super Shadow Dragon/Base) *Pan vs. Nuova Shenron (Shell) *Goku (Base/Super Saiyan 4) vs. Nuova Shenron (Shell/True Form) *Goku (Super Saiyan 4) vs. Eis Shenron *Nuova Shenron vs. Eis Shenron *Goku (Super Saiyan 4) vs. Syn Shenron *Goku, Gohan (Super Saiyan), Goten (Super Saiyan), Trunks (Super Saiyan), and Uub (Majuub) vs. Syn Shenron *Uub (Majuub) vs. Syn Shenron *Goku (Ultra-full-power Saiyan 4) vs. Syn Shenron (Base/Omega Shenron) *Goku (Ultra-full-power Saiyan 4), Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Pan, Videl, Chi-Chi, and Mr. Satan vs. Syn Shenron (Omega Shenron) *Gohan, Trunks, and Goten vs. Syn Shenron (Omega Shenron) *Gogeta (Super Saiyan 4) vs. Syn Shenron (Omega Shenron/Base) *Goku (Ultra-full-power Saiyan 4) and Vegeta (Super Saiyan 4) vs. Syn Shenron (Omega Shenron) *Vegeta (Super Saiyan 4) vs. Nuova Shenron *Goku vs. Nuova Shenron (True Form) *Goku and Nuova Shenron (True Form) vs. Syn Shenron (Omega Shenron) *Nuova Shenron (True Form) vs. Syn Shenron (Omega Shenron) *Goku vs. Syn Shenron (Omega Shenron) *Goku and Vegeta vs. Syn Shenron (Omega Shenron) *Vegeta (Super Saiyan), Gohan (Super Saiyan), Goten (Super Saiyan), and Trunks (Super Saiyan) vs. Syn Shenron (Omega Shenron) *Goku vs. Syn Shenron (Omega Shenron) *Goku vs. Krillin *Piccolo vs. A Hell Monster *Goku Jr. (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Vegeta Jr. (Base/Super Saiyan) Releases Individual DVDs *Shadow Dragon - Evolution (48-51) *Shadow Dragon - Revolution (52-54) *Shadow Dragon - Realization (55-57) *Shadow Dragon - Conversion (58-60) *Shadow Dragon - Generations (61-64) Season box sets *Dragon Ball GT Season 2 (Included with complete Super 17 Saga and Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy Special). *Dragon Ball GT The Complete Series (1-64) Episode list Shadow Dragons Saga (17 episodes) Video Game Appearances The events of this saga were covered in the following video games: *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse'' *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2'' In Dokkan Battle, it appears as a Story Event called "Dragon Ball GT: 7 Shadow Dragons Saga". Site Navigation ca:Arc dels Dracs Malignes pt-br:Saga Dragões Negros es:Arco de los Dragones Malignos Category:Sagas Category:Dragon Ball GT sagas Category:Shadow Dragon Saga Category:Dragon Ball GT